


[FGOXAPH] 社畜BOT：那个男人

by sumuzhekong



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア, Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: Other, 社畜的愤怒咆哮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumuzhekong/pseuds/sumuzhekong
Summary: 王耀：“那个可恶的男人又回来了！！！”
Kudos: 10





	[FGOXAPH] 社畜BOT：那个男人

[FGOXAPH] 社畜BOT：那个男人

社畜BOT：来自王耀对某位魔鬼前上司源源不断的黑泥

王耀，一个活了五千多岁的至今仍在工作一线的好员工，历经了四百多位流水上司的铁打社畜，他居然看到自己的噩梦——那个魔鬼前上司，活了！

办公室吴彦祖！我要投稿！我的那个可怕的、恶趣味的魔鬼前上司又回来了！

本人是在一家大型国有公司里面就职，创业初期就一直跟在初代老板身边的老员工。因为我的这个公司比较特殊，老板换了很多很多人，老板换多了，总有几个特别奇葩的。尤其是我的这个魔鬼前上司。

那时候我还是个入职不久的萌新，上司就已经经过一系列腥风血雨的宫廷斗争登上了董事长的宝座，开始指点江山。

上司这个人最大的特点，就是独断专制。表现在他只听自己想听的，别人说的话选择性失聪，如果说得不好听，还会默默得在心里记小本本？？？您这么记仇别人知道嘛！

他还喜欢搞大工程，越大越喜欢，越喜欢越大。本来长城修在地面上已经够艰难了，他还想往天上修？？？您咋不上天呢！还有当初阿房宫修得太过导致资金链断裂，自己被董事会罢免！

（打脸了，他退休去了别的公司继续搞事。不仅修了一个天上能飞的长城，还把他心心念念阿房宫又重新造出来了！隔壁公司的董事这么好脾气的吗？你们由着这个任性的上司这么耍真得不会破产吗！）

上司还有一个放在现在会被抓去喝茶的爱好——嗑药重度患者。日常炼丹，嗑药修仙，然后重金属中毒被送医院抢救。

该！

本来退休的上司一般我是见不到的，但是这个魔鬼不是一般人！他以前抓着我奴役就算了，现在我都不是他的下属了，他还抓着我奴役！没有人权啊！

他这趟回来，不仅升级再就业，还带了个墨镜小跟班公费出游，这属于公款私用！必须通报！所以说，你都有新的奴役对象了，为什么还抓着我不放啊！！！

好想把他丢出我的屋子。

为什么我没有做呢？

看看我不争气的手。

这个大魔王都不是我上司了，为什么我还这么怕他（哭）

不得不说，魔鬼这个扑棱蛾子的新造型虽然奇怪，看久了……好像还挺好看？

不，这个审美观重塑是什么邪恶法术！不不不！拒绝！审美的忍让！

4.4更新

又让我去跑腿买早餐！他是不是就喜欢看我不情愿又没法拒绝的样子！

可恶啊啊啊！这个魔鬼什么时候滚蛋啊阿鲁！

END

政哥哥：今天又是美好的一天。


End file.
